


If You Can't Beat Them, Beat Off With Them

by angelofthequeers



Series: Garden Variety College AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: About cleaning up after himself, All roads lead to smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas accidentally walks in on Dean naked, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean has a...talk with Cas, Dean totally enjoys it lol, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oh come on you guys know me by now, Romance, Smut, Whoops I fell in the college AU pit save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: Two attractive guys sharing a dorm room is bound to result in accidents, especially when they're crushing on each other. Like that one time Cas walked in on Dean naked. And then the next. And then...every other damn time.In which Cas blushes way too much and Dean is a goddamn tease.





	If You Can't Beat Them, Beat Off With Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> DAMN MY BESTIE TO HELL FOR THIS
> 
> [This is the post I saw thanks to her and I was immediately ruined](https://www.facebook.com/CastianitySPN4ever/photos/a.1512922702309144.1073741827.1512921185642629/1895497547384989/?type=3&theater)

The first time it happens is a complete accident and a total shock to both of them.

“Jimmy is absolutely infuriating,” Cas complains, dumping his bag at the door and collapsing onto his bed. “If I have to hear about his _hopeless_ crush on Amelia one more time –”

Whatever Cas is going to do to Jimmy goes unsaid. The door to their bathroom is pulled open and Dean emerges, steam billowing out of the room behind him. That in itself isn’t such a problem.

The problem here is that Dean is stark naked.

“Wha – Cas!” he yelps. Cas lets out a rather shameful high-pitched squeak and buries his face in his pillow faster than the speed of light.

“I’m sorry!” he cries as the bathroom door slams shut. “I’m sorry! I won’t look!”

Okay, two guys sharing a dorm room? It’s bound to happen at some point. But they’ve been lucky enough to avoid anything more than an underwear incident, and even that’s enough to make them blush. Full frontal nudity? Hasn’t happened until now.

The sound of the bathroom door slowly creaking open again sends a rush of heat flooding Cas’ cheeks. He tries his damn hardest not to think about the fact that Dean Winchester, the guy he’s been crushing on since the first time they shook hands, is naked only two feet away…but it’s pretty hard when he’s caught sight of the guy’s junk, and now that’s all he can think about.

Though Dean _does_ have a nice dick.

Cas whimpers, trying to beat away the thought as his cock twitches in interest. It takes every ounce of energy he has to not pop a boner to the thought of his best friend and he isn’t sure whether he’s relieved or not when Dean announces that he’s appropriate. It’s almost disappointing to turn around and see Dean wearing a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“Christ, I’m sorry,” Dean says, running a hand through his wet hair. Cas swallows at the sight. “I should’ve known better – y’know, we share a dorm and all, not like there was no chance of this happening –”

“No, I’m sorry,” Cas interrupts before Dean can go on and possibly make his awkward situation even worse. “I should have knocked –”

“Why? You don’t have to knock to come into your own dorm room.”

Rather than argue, Cas just nods and sags into his mattress, his heart finally calming down to a safe pace.

“You’re certainly not sore on my eyes,” Cas mutters to himself.

“What?” Dean says.

“Nothing!” Cas says quickly, his cheeks threaten to catch fire again. “Just – towels from now on, okay? Or changing in the bathroom.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Okay, the second time is an accident as well. It’s certainly not Cas’ fault at all.

He definitely hadn’t come back to their room busting for a pee. He definitely hadn’t just assumed that the bathroom was free. And he most definitely had not just opened the door and barged in unannounced.

“What the fuck?” Dean shrieks. Only then does Cas register the sound of running water, and only then does he realise that he can see Dean’s very naked body through the glass.

“Oh my god!” Cas turns and practically flies out of the bathroom, all thoughts of relieving himself forgotten. He throws himself face-down on his bed, heart racing and face flushed, and he tries desperately not to think of Dean’s lean, naked body because _nope, do not need that image, must not get hard at the thought_ –

It’s futile. By the time the bathroom door opens, Cas is hard as a rock and it’s taking everything he’s got not to grind against the mattress and seek out some form of relief.

“I’m so sorry,” he moans into his pillow. “I definitely should have knocked that time.”

To his surprise, Dean actually laughs.

“It’s not the end of the world, Cas. Besides, there are worse people who could’ve seen my bare ass.”

Cas whimpers, hardening even more. Thinking about that ass is wrong, it’s sinful, it’s disrespectful to Dean, imagining his dick slotting between those firm-looking cheeks is inappropriate, straight-laced Jimmy can sense his sinning from here –

“You can turn over, y’know. I’m not pissed or anything.”

Nope. Turning over would be a Very Bad Idea.

“I’m staying right where I am,” Cas says, voice muffled by his pillow. Dean snorts. Hopefully he just assumes that Cas is too embarrassed to face him, rather than that Cas has a huge ass boner for him.

“Suit yourself. I’m gonna be at Benny’s for the rest of the afternoon. Promised I’d hang out with him tonight.”

“Okay,” is all Cas says. He remains face-down as Dean bustles around their room, grabbing what he needs.

“See ya, Cas.”

The minute the door shuts behind him, Cas springs up and into action. He grabs the first change of clothes he can find, barricades himself in the bathroom, turns the taps on, and jumps in the shower. As the water streams down his body, he reaches down and takes his aching cock in hand, letting out a small sound as he finally gets some relief.

He definitely doesn’t think of Dean’s toned body and gorgeous ass as he strokes himself hard and fast. He definitely doesn’t imagine that his fist is Dean’s hand instead. And as he comes harder than he’s come in a very long time, sagging against the wall as he paints the tiles white, he most definitely doesn’t imagine Dean’s beautiful green eyes glazed with lust as they stare at him.

* * *

 

After those first two incidents, Cas’ life turns into a living hell. It seems that Dean has no more shame, as he’s now quite fond of walking around buck naked, much to Cas’ horror. It’s getting harder and harder to hide how _hard_ he is whenever Dean’s body is on display, and it’s absolutely agonising trying to keep Dean from discovering how much he jerks off in the shower. As it is, they’ve already had one horrifically embarrassing conversation about it.

“Um, Cas?”

Cas looks up from his textbook. For once, Dean is clothed after coming out of the bathroom, and he’s got a strange look on his face.

“Yes?” Cas says, setting his book aside. Dean swallows heavily.

“Uh…we’re both grown men,” he says. “And we’ve both got…healthy appetites.”

Cas frowns, wondering where this is going.

“And I – well, I’m not gonna deny that I don’t whack one off in the shower from time to time,” Dean says quickly, his words tripping over themselves. Cas’ cheeks suddenly seem to be doing their best impression of a volcano. “But, uh…you mind cleaning up after yourself? Only I just had a shower and the wall was, well…um…”

Cas chokes on his own saliva.

“Oh my god!” he squeaks. “Oh my – Dean, I’m _so_ sorry – I promise I’ll clean up –”

“It’s okay.” Dean gives Cas his trademark lopsided smile. He then opens his mouth, pauses, and then closes it and shakes his head.

“What?”

“Never mind.”

* * *

 

It all comes to a head one afternoon, after Cas suffers through his most excruciating class of the semester so far. He nearly cries with relief when they’re dismissed and he can trudge all the way back to his dorm, already making plans to just fall onto his bed and do absolutely nothing for the whole weekend.

Except that two seconds after he walks in and dumps his bag, Dean emerges from the bathroom, naked as the day he was born.

Normally, this is the part where Cas would blush and stammer while Dean laughs at him. But after the class he’s just had, he’s not even fazed by the sight of Dean’s dick like he usually is.

“ _Dean_ ,” he says with a long-suffering sigh. “Could you please not wander around naked like a newborn? Grab a towel or something. You’re _obscene_.”

Dean just smirks.

“Well, you could go on complaining,” he says cheekily. “Or you could just take off _your_ clothes and join me.”

Cas’ brain screeches to a halt. Did Dean just say –? But he can’t – does that mean he wants –

“Uh, Cas?” Dean frowns and waves a hand in front of Cas’ face, and Cas jumps when he realises just how close his naked crush is to him. “Earth to Cas. You still alive there, buddy?”

“Was that – was that a flirtation?” Cas croaks. Dean’s signature smirk lazily spreads across his face again.

“I dunno,” he says, his voice suddenly low. “You tell me.”

Cas snaps. The past few weeks – Dean’s nudity, the near-constant boners – catch up to him, and he’s grabbing Dean’s face and pulling the other man in for a rough kiss before he even knows what he’s doing. Dean groans into the kiss, grabbing fistfuls of Cas’ shirt and pulling him even closer, and _dammit Dean has a boner for him that is a dick pressed to his thigh –_

When they separate for air, they just stare at each other wildly for a moment. Cas nearly moans at how dilated and lust-dark Dean’s eyes are.

“Cas, what do you –”

Cas hauls Dean into another messy kiss that’s as much tongue and spit as it is actual lip movement.

“Fuck me,” Cas whispers, his dick throbbing in his slacks. “Fuck me, Dean, get that dick inside me _now_ –”

Dean groans loudly. Then, in a split second, he’s pawing at Cas’ shirt, trying to yank the buttons open without breaking them, and he lets out a frustrated sound when he can’t undo them. Cas takes over, wanting to be naked and fucked as soon as humanly possible, and the minute he discards his shirt, he’s being shoved down onto his bed and landing on the mattress with a small, “Oof!”

The sight of Dean looming over him, nude and horny and eyes roaming his body like he’s a tasty treat, is one that Cas will take with him to the grave. He moans loudly at the sight and reaches down to cup his bulge and give himself some relief, but Dean’s hand darts out and catches him around the wrist.

“Get ‘em off,” Dean rasps. Cas is only too happy to obey, popping the button of his slacks and yanking them and his boxer briefs down as fast as possible and kicking them off the bed. Meanwhile, Dean rummages around in his own bedside table, and it doesn’t take long for him to extract a small bottle and a foil packet with a triumphant little cry.

Cas’ mouth goes dry. This is it. Dean is going to be _inside_ him. How many fantasies has he had about this? Heck, how does he know that _this_ isn’t a fantasy? He discards that thought after a moment. If it _is_ a fantasy, he’s going to enjoy every second of it.

Dean doesn’t climb on top of him right away. Instead, he stands next to the bed, drinking in the sight of Cas like this is the last chance he’ll ever get, and heat floods Cas’ body at this. The way Dean’s looking at him makes him feel… _wanted_. Not just physically, but in every way possible. Though he might be deluding himself into imagining that there’s more than just lust in Dean’s eyes.

“Christ, you’re fucking beautiful,” Dean says suddenly. Cas’ cheeks feel like they’re on fire.

“Just get inside me already,” he demands. “I’m not going to last, Dean. Not this time.”

Dean’s beautiful green eyes darken and he licks his lips. Then he’s straddling Cas’ waist, their cocks sliding together, and Cas moans loudly and arches into the friction. Dean makes a noise like he’s been punched.

“You sure about this?” he says hoarsely. Cas fixes him with a death glare.

“ _Fuck_ me,” he orders. Whether this is just a fantasy, or it’s real but a one-off thing, or Dean actually wants to be with him from now on, he doesn’t care. He’s too horny and driven by lust to care about anything except getting the dick that he’s fantasised about deep inside him.

“Fuck.” Dean pops the bottle of lube open and drizzles clear gel onto his fingers, taking a moment to warm it. “You’re so goddamn sexy, Cas. Been dreaming of this for ages.”

Cas gasps when Dean circles his rim with one finger, and his legs fall apart even more to give Dean better access. Dean licks his lips.

“So gorgeous, baby,” he murmurs, sliding his finger inside. Cas mewls and bucks his hips up, straining for _more_. “So hard for me. So eager to get me inside you.”

“You think?” Cas scowls, though the effect is ruined by how breathy his voice is. Dean laughs, then inserts another finger and starts to scissor, and Cas groans loudly. “ _Fuck_ , Dean.”

Dean takes his time preparing Cas, stretching him slowly and carefully with his other hand splayed across Cas’ stomach. Cas drifts off into a haze of sensation, world narrowed only to the feeling of Dean’s fingers in his ass and how his hips are unconsciously fucking down on those fingers, and the look on Dean’s face makes Cas want to just yank him down for a kiss and never let go. But he doesn’t want to distract Dean from the task at hand, lest it take longer for Dean’s dick to slide inside him.

It feels like forever before Dean announces that he’s ready. His stomach flips and flutters as Dean rips open the foil packet, stretching the condom on over his blood-filled cock and slicking himself up with some more lube. All Cas can do is lie there in a daze, watching through lidded eyes, and Dean slipping a pillow under his hips and then crawling on top of him and positioning himself just can’t come soon enough.

“You sure about this, Cas?” Dean says. Cas fixes him with a dirty look.

“Do you know how many times I’ve fantasised about this? _You_ are the reason the shower was dirty that day.”

Dean swears under his breath. The next moment, something blunt is pushing at Cas’ entrance, and then Dean’s thick cock slides inside slowly. Cas moans long and low.

“ _Dean_ ,” he slurs. Dean’s slow to bottom out, making sure that he doesn’t force himself inside and hurt Cas, and Cas moans again when Dean’s balls are flush with his ass.

Christ, he’s never felt so _full_.

“You okay?” Dean says breathlessly, staring down at Cas with something that Cas would guess to be awe if he was slightly more confident. As it is, the sight still takes his breath away.

“Kiss me,” he says dazedly. “ _Fuck me_.”

Dean eagerly complies. As he starts to roll his hips, he bends down and brushes his lips across Cas’, and Cas groans and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck to keep him there. As Dean picks up the pace, Cas also wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and squeezes, bucking his hips up to take Dean in even deeper.

“ _Dean_ ,” he moans against Dean’s lips. “ _Faster_. I want you to fuck me so hard that I feel it for days.”

He clenches around Dean’s cock. Dean swears again, then starts to fuck Cas harder and harder, and Cas doesn’t start laughing in breathless delight until Dean’s hips are slamming into him so hard and fast that he’s going to be sore for the next two days at least.

“Oh, god,” he chokes. Inanely, he hopes that Jimmy can’t sense his blasphemy, because his twin’s always had a sixth sense about that and probably doesn’t want to know about _this_. “Dean, you feel so good, love having your cock in me, dreamed of this for ages, don’t stop, _don’t stop_ –”

Dean grunts in response, pumping his hips so hard that the sound of skin slapping against skin is the loudest sound in the room as his balls strike Cas’ ass with each thrust. The heat pooling in Cas’ belly is starting to trickle out to the rest of his body, the base of his spine tingling, and he’s so close, _so damn close_ – Dean changes his angle slightly and hits that spot in him and lightning’s coursing through him and _he’s on fire_ –

“God, Dean, touch me,” he babbles. “Touch me, so close, I’m gonna come, gonna come, please touch me, _please, right there_ –”

Quick to comply, Dean wraps his hand around Cas’ cock and starts to jerk hard and fast. This, combined with his cock striking Cas’ prostate with each thrust, only lets Cas last a few more thrusts before his back arches and he throws his head back, mouth hanging open as he cries out and spurts all over Dean’s fist and his own belly. His limbs and spine are tingling hard and his whole body’s on fire and his brain is melting and wow, this is the _best orgasm he’s ever had_.

Still trembling after his orgasm, he melts into the sheets with an exhausted groan, while Dean makes small grunting sounds and continues to thrust. A few seconds later, his cock swells inside Cas as he comes with a gasp, the muscles of his arms locked and his head bowed.

“Wow,” Cas breathes. Dean laughs shakily, managing to pull out of Cas, peel the condom off, tie a knot in it, and toss it in the direction of the wastebasket before he collapses next to Cas. They lie there together, catching their breaths.

“Stay here.” Dean slides out of bed and totters to the bathroom on shaky legs, while Cas watches with a self-satisfied smile. _He_ did that. _He_ made Dean like that with _his_ ass.

When Dean returns with a washcloth, he pauses for a moment and just takes in the sight of Cas, sweaty and covered in jizz and sprawled across the bed. Then, with an affectionate smile, he gently cleans Cas off and dumps the cloth on the bedside table before getting back into bed and pulling the covers over them. Cas immediately snuggles into Dean’s side, purring softly.

“You,” he says, draping an arm over Dean’s stomach, “are going to be the death of me, Dean Winchester.”

Dean snorts

“What better way to go than fucking this fine piece of ass?” he quips. But instead of laughing, Cas just frowns at him.

“Dean…is this just a one-off?” he says. “Because I – I really like you. And I’m totally okay if this was just one hook-up, or if you only want me for sex – like a friends with benefits thing – but I just want to know –”

Dean silences him with a kiss. Cas groans softly and cups his best friend’s face, not letting go when they separate.

“You really think I’d fuck my best friend if I didn’t have feelings for him?” Dean says. “Christ, Cas, I didn’t know how much more blatant I’d have to get with all the nudity.”

“That was a _hint_?”

“Damn right. I thought you might be interested but I didn’t know for sure, so I tried to test you.”

“I passed with flying colours, right?”

“You _failed_ , asshole. Blushed and ran out whenever I did it.”

“Hey.” Cas slaps Dean on the chest and then returns to caressing his face. “Meanie.”

Dean snorts.

“So no, I don’t just want you for sex. I want all that cheesy romantic crap. I want to be able to wake up next to you and kiss you. I wanna be able to tell the world that Castiel Novak is _mine_. Oh, and I want to fuck you so hard that you see stars.”

“I think you already did that,” Cas says dryly. “I nearly forgot my own name with you pounding into me like that.”

Dean grins proudly, then leans down and kisses Cas on the lips.

“So…wanna be my boyfriend, Castiel Novak?”

Cas beams so brightly that he’s surprised he doesn’t light up like the sun. Okay, this _has_ to be real. This is way too _good_ to be a fantasy.

“Only if you’ll be mine, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
